A dos metros de Ti
by Tsuki Grey
Summary: La relación que había causado revuelo hace meses atrás, había llegado a su fin. Él porque era un misterio y sus protagonistas pretendían mantenerlo así. Sakuno y Ryoma prácticamente ni se miraban, pero cierto nuevo alumno iba a remecer el mundo de ambos adolescentes. /Pesimo summary, pero creo que les gustara!
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1 "RECUERDOS"

Ella ya había sufrido demasiado y apenas entendía porque le estaba pasando todo aquello. Su ahora ex novio pasaba junto a ella y ni siquiera la miraba menos aún le dirigía la palabra, como si todo lo que habían vivido por casi 7 meses no hubiera pasado realmente, como si todas aquellas tardes juntos hubieran sido parte de un vil sueño. Su mente al parecer disfrutaba recordarle la felicidad que había disfrutado junto al príncipe. Si bien el muchacho seguía siendo frio y distante cuando había espectadores, dícese los entrometidos senpais del club de tenis, cuando estaban a solas Ryoma era bastante atento sin caer en cursilerías obviamente pero se preocupaba bastante por ella y por los detalles a su manera.

Con el tiempo, Sakuno había logrado entablar una amistad bastante modesta con su adorado príncipe. Vaya que aquello requirió esfuerzo y sonrojos por su parte ya que bien era sabido el carácter vergonzoso de la chica. Aun así en más de una oportunidad se armó de valor y en base a pequeños pero muy significativos detalles, logro (aunque él no lo reconociera en voz alta) atraer el interés del muchacho. Aquello resulto en que él estuviera más atento a su alrededor y sobre todo al de Ryusaki, cuidando de su integridad en más de una oportunidad.

Ya habían pasado 3 meses desde que se habían hecho un poco más cercanos y secretamente, después de sus prácticas, él le enseñaba inglés y matemáticas en su casa, lo que había provocado que se volvieran aún más "amigos". Ryoma se había conmovido por el esfuerzo que ponía la chica al tratar de superar sus falencias y aunque no lo reconociera la encontraba admirable, patosa como solo ella podía serlo, pero admirable. Además, durante las clases descubrió un añadido especial.

¡Le producía mucha satisfacción picar a Sakuno! era tan fácil hacerla enojar. Le divertía ver como inflaba sus mofletes en actitud bastante infantil para sus 15 años. Por lo que ya se había vuelto una costumbre para él molestarla y hacerla enfadar.

-Mouu… Ryoma-kun no ddee-bees molestarme – decía una apenada chibi Sakuno, con pucheros incluidos – Mi cabello no tiene naddaa que ver con no pppoder resolver el pprobblemma de-deee matemáticas – Cada vez eran menos los tartamudeos de la chica.

-Ryusaki mada mada dane – Fue la única y muy arrogante respuesta por parte del príncipe.

La alegría que aquello le provocaba a Ryoma se reflejaba tanto en su orgullosa sonrisa, como en su gatuna mirada. Se había vuelto, sin darse cuenta, muy codicioso y egoísta en cuanto a lo que Sakuno se refería. No quería que nadie más viera esta faceta de la muchacha, ni mucho menos quería que alguien que no fuera él osara molestarla y hacerla sonrojar.

Ella había cambiado un poco su forma de ser en el proceso de hacerse "amigos". Si bien seguía siendo vergonzosa, ya que era su naturaleza, podía conversar de forma más "normal" con Ryoma. Con sonrojos incluidos pero logrando conservar la calma para lograr decir una oración completa sin los tartamudeos de por medio. También, se había vuelto un poco más resulta y conseguía decir lo que quería sin morir de vergüenza en el intento.

-Ryoma-kun ppuedesenseñarmedenuevoestaparte! Dame paciencia – La castaña se había esforzado tanto en decirle sin tartamudear que había salido todo muy rápido y atropelladamente.

\- Ne, Ryusaki, esa es mi línea, mi paciencia no es infinita –

Sakuno se había sonrojado hasta la raíz al escuchar aquello, no era lo que había querido decir. Simplemente no quería que él se aburriera de ella. Aun no entendía como habían terminado en aquella situación la primera vez. Ella sentada en la habitación del príncipe, estudiando para el examen de inglés y esta vez sin intervención alguna de terceros; ni su abuela ni nadie había obligado al chico a ser su tutor, al contrario, el mismo se había ofrecido. De una forma muy extraña pero por su propia voluntad. Lo había hecho al más puro estilo Echizen.

-Ryusaki, a las 18 horas en las pistas de tenis callejero – Solo pronuncio eso y salió del salón.

Aquel día, había llegado 10 minutos tarde al lugar del encuentro y creyó, al no ver a nadie, que el príncipe o se había marchado o simplemente no había ido. Grande fue su sorpresa al girar y encontrarse de frente con Ryoma. Este solo emitió un simple "vamos" y empezó a caminar. Y Ella cual corderito lo siguió sin decir nada, después de todo era Ryoma Echizen. Nada malo podía pasarle.

Cuando se dio cuenta donde habían llegado, Sakuno simplemente hiperventilo. Estaba en la entrada de la casa de los Echizen. Ryoma ingreso a la casa y mantuvo la puerta abierta para que ella también entrara, luego se dirigió directo escaleras arriba. Llegaron a la que al parecer de Sakuno debía ser la habitación de Ryoma. Lleno de pelotas de tenis por doquier y unas cuotas raquetas.

-Puedes relajarte, no hay nadie. Estamos solos – Menciono para calmarla el chico.

Aquello había tenido el efecto contrario, Sakuno no entendía que estaba sucediendo. Para que la había llevado ahí, para estar solos… ¡No! Eso era imposible. Era Ryoma de quien estamos hablando. Esto era lo que pensaba Sakuno sin quitar un ojo de la figura del príncipe, que estaba rebuscando algo entre una pila de libros.

-Bien, vamos empezar desde lo más básico – Dijo Ryoma sentándose en el suelo con varios libros en mano.

Sakuno se fijó por primera vez en los libros que sostenía Ryoma y cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando ahí. Él estaba intentado ayudarla. Eran libros de inglés, la materia en la cual ella tenía más carencias y con la cual estaba muy complicada para el examen que tendrían en una semana.

-Pppero como ee-ss que tú – Dijo la muchacha llevándose ambas manos a la boca.

-Mada mada dane Ryusaki

Esa había sido la primera vez que estudiaban juntos y vinieron muchas más. Cuando Ryoma la acompaño a la paradera del autobús ese primer día, le indico que debía estar a la misma hora todos los días en su casa. Sin preguntar si quería o si estaba de acuerdo, así era Ryoma y ella estaba inmensamente feliz de que él haya mostrado aquel gesto, era más de lo que podía pedir.

Con el tiempo lograron entablar una buena relación, y no solo estudiaban inglés, también matemáticas y de vez en cuando Ryoma le daba algunas clases de tenis. Aunque al principio había sido sorpresivo para la familia Echizen, habían optado por no decir nada. Incluso Nanjirou se había abstenido de molestar a su hijo, ya que lo que estaba presenciando lo tenía sin palabras. Además, su amada esposa lo tenía bien amenazado de quemar todos sus tesoros si se le ocurría molestar a Ryoma de alguna forma.

Pero ahora, todo aquello estaba en el pasado. Él ni siquiera se detenía a mirarla, aquello la estaba matando y cada vez le costaba más disimular esos sentimientos. Había pasado un poco más de tres semanas desde que habían terminado.

-Buenos días Saku-chaaan! – Aquella era su mejor amiga.

-Ohayou Tomo-chan – Respondió con una forzada sonrisa.

-Ne, Sakuno no puedes seguir así, debes animarte. Pronto será tu cumpleaños y debemos hacer una GRAN fiesta – Dijo Tomoka poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de su amiga – iremos de compras y te verás preciosa ese día, para que ese baka de Echizen sepa lo que se perdió – Dijo con molestia la ex chica coletas.

Logro esbozar una sonrisa más sincera ante la alegría de su amiga. No podía evitar contagiarse. Todo aquello le dolía demasiado pero no quería preocupar a nadie. Además, para todos aún era un misterio él porque había acabado la relación entre el capital de Seigaku y la castaña.

De un momento a otro, su hiperactiva amiga salió corriendo. Sin mirar, conocía la razón de aquella reacción. Tomoka iba al encuentro de su flamante novio.

Aun recordaba cómo le había contado la historia de su amor por Kaoru Kaidoh.

La chica de las coletas había salido tarde una cita e iba camino a casa, en el camino unos chicos mayores y pasados de alcohol comenzaron a molestarla. Kaidoh iba pasando y ayudo a la menor. Desde aquel momento se había convertido en su salvador y Tomoka se había olvidado completamente de Echizen; había declarado su amor absoluto por mamushi. Fin de la historia. El cómo se hicieron novios era otra historia mucho más larga.

Sakuno camino tranquilamente hacia el interior del establecimiento educacional, en menos de 10 minutos comenzaba su primera clase del día. Ingreso al salón y fue hacia su asiento, que ahora para su mala suerte, estaba situado junto y muy pegado al de Echizen-san, como solía llamarlo ahora.

Tomo asiento en su lugar y observo al chico, que ya se hallaba dormido en su escritorio, ¿cómo es que habían terminado así? Sin si quiera saludarse. Fue tanto lo que se perdió en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que era observada por el ojiambar, no fue hasta que entro el profesor que despertó de su sueño. Pestañeo un par de veces y quedó prendada a la mirada del chico, quien también la miraba insistentemente. Hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y desvió la mirada con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Ryoma volvió a bostezar y se acomodó dispuesto a dormir nuevamente, aunque finalmente no lo consiguió.

- _Niña tonta –_ Pensó Ryoma malhumorado por no poder conciliar el sueño _– Todo es su culpa._

Desde el punto de vista de Ryoma, no comprendía porque había sido terminado, todo estaba bien según él. Quería y extrañaba a la muchacha, aunque no se lo admitiera ni a él mismo. Pero sus acciones lo delataban y estaba muy preocupado por Ryusaki, ya que se veía muy desmejorada. Pálida y más delgada. Distante y ausente, características no muy propias de ella.

-Chicos, cálmense que necesito presentarles a un nuevo alumno – Así iniciaba la mañana el profesor de matemáticas.

No se hicieron esperar los comentarios y bullicio por parte de toda la clase, claro que habían dos alumnos en particular que no estaban prestando demasiada atención y se mantenían en su mundo.

-Por favor pasa – Indico el profesor mientras se abría la puerta del salón – Su nombre es Toyama Kintaro y viene desde Kansai, puedes presentarte – finalizo el profesor.

\- Konnichiwa, soy Kintaro pero pueden decirme Kin-chan jajaja – dijo amistosamente el pelirrojo – Juego tenis y… - Quedo de piedra por dos segundos – KOSHIMAEEEEE!

Aquel grito saco de su mundo tanto a Ryoma como a Sakuno. El primero veía con fastidio como el pelirrojo se acercaba a gran velocidad y su compañera de asiento veía con asombro la situación.

CONTINUARA...

Esperare ansiosa sus comentarios! Es mi primera vez, asi que sean piadosos!

Un abrazo :)


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2 "A 30 CENTIMENTROS DE TI"

-KOSHIMAEEE!

Kintaro corrió hasta el puesto de Echizen, que era hasta el final del salón. Todos los alumnos miraban asombrados, ya que aunque muchos admiraban al capital, con los años habían aprendido que no era bueno armar jaleo cerca del denominado príncipe y actual pilar de Seigaku.

-Koshimae estamos en la misma clase jajaja! – Kintaro estaba que no cabía de felicidad.

Había salido seleccionado dentro de su instituto para un programa de 6 meses de intercambio y al saber que su equipo de destino era el Seigaku de Koshimae, no dudo en decir que sí. Tomo sus pertenencias y salió disparado rumbo a Tokio. Aun no sabía muy bien donde viviría, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba.

-Cof cof joven por favor, venga conmigo – Indico el profesor un poco molesto por el comportamiento de Kintaro – Tengo que asignarle un puesto y comentarle sobre su estadía; Srta. Ryusaki acompáñeme también por favor – Señalo antes de salir del salón.

La mencionada se levantó de su asiento más rápido de lo que hubiera querido, por lo que tropezó con su propio pupitre.

-¡Cuidado!

Cuando pensó que caería directo al suelo, fue interceptada por unos brazos que la afirmaron con seguridad por la cintura; lo que provoco un intenso sonrojo en la chica, cosa que no pasó inadvertida por una afilada mirada dorada.

-¿Estas bien? – Pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Hai, muchas gracias – respondió Sakuno levantando la mirada.

Al alzar la vista se encontró con una gran sonrisa por parte del chico, se separó un poco de él y correspondió la sonrisa en forma de agradecimiento.

-Ahh! Eres tú! – Dijo de pronto el súper novato del oeste – La chica de las bolas de arroz!

Sakuno recordó por fin de donde conocía al chico, era quien se había comido las bolas de arroz que le preparo al príncipe cuando solo tenían 12 años. Qué recuerdos aquellos.

Recordar toda esa situación, hizo que la mirada de Sakuno se entristeciera; este cambio fue notado por el pelirrojo, quien no entendió el porqué de la amarga mirada de la chica.

Desde la entrada, el profesor les llamo la atención a ambos por no hacer caso a lo que ya les había indicado y muy "amablemente" les pidió una vez más que lo acompañaran.

Toda la clase quedo muy curiosa respecto a lo que había pasado. Porque el profesor se había llevado también a Ryusaki?... Esa pregunta rondaba en la mente de más de alguno. Pero había un alumno en particular que no logro volver a dormir sobre su escritorio ya que estaba más intrigado que todos los demás y se sentía muy inquieto con la situación.

Ryoma se sentía intranquilo con los últimos hechos; que hacia el pelirrojo ahí? Porque se habían llevado también a la chica? Esas eran algunas de las palabras que rondaban de forma insistente por su cabeza.

En la tercera planta de Seigaku se encontraba la oficina del director. Dentro de esta, estaba el maestro titular de Sakuno, su abuela Sumire, el pelirrojo, el Director y la misma Sakuno; esta última no entendía muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo y su mente divagaba en la mirada que le había dado Ryoma cuando se sentó a su lado.

-Como les iba diciendo – prosiguió el director, un hombre de mediana edad de canosos cabellos y áspera voz – Toyama-san es parte del nuevo programa de intercambios para alumnos sobresalientes en algún deporte, este programa contempla una estadía de 6 meses en Seigaku, durante los cuales el joven debe vivir con el profesor titular del deporte que practica – hizo una pausa mirando a sus espectadores – Por ende, Toyama-san vivirá en la casa de la entrenadora Ryusaki por lo que dura su estadía en Seigaku.

Sumirecita no parecía nada sorprendida con la noticia ya que estaba al tanto de la situación pero su nieta era otra cosa. Estaba de piedra debido a lo que había escuchado. Un hombre iba a vivir en su casa por 6 meses.

-Sakuno es por eso que pedimos que vinieras – comenzó su oba-san – Necesitamos que ayudes a Kintaro a ambientarse y como vivirá con nosotras quería que escucharas toda la situación – termino Sumire viendo como su nieta se sonrojaba con la noticia. Aquello divertía a la abuela, sabía que toda aquella situación haría un remezón al mundo de su nieta y de cierto gruñón capitán.

-Ppeero Oba-san commo ess posible… - Trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos la castaña de largas trenzas.

Antes de terminar/intentar hablar volteo su mirada hacia el chico y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Este la miraba de forma muy insistente y con una radiante sonrisa, aquello incomodaba un poco Sakuno ya que no estaba acostumbrada a esa cantidad de atención. Por esto decidió dejarlo correr y hablar luego, en privado, con su abuela.

-Bueno ya que están claras las cosas, pueden retirase a su salón – Les indico el director – Sumire, quédese por favor para que veamos el papeleo del Joven Toyama-san.

Los menores y el profesor titular, que se había mantenido en absoluto silencio, salieron de la oficina del Director y se dirigieron al salón de clases.

Ryoma fue el primero en alzar la vista, discretamente claro, cuando ingresaron al salón los jóvenes y el profesor. Sakuno camino nerviosamente hacia su asiento, tan roja que le hacía competencia a un tomate; aquello no le gustó nada a nuestro príncipe. Kintaro se quedó adelante con el profesor esperando que le asignara un puesto.

-Bien, veamos, delante del puesto la Srta. Ryusaki hay un asiento libre, puedes acomodarte ahí – Le dijo el profesor a un pelirrojo que estaba en camino a su puesto – Después de todo pasaran mucho tiempo juntos y será bueno que estén sentados cerca – Finalizo, dejando con una gran interrogante al salón.

El príncipe tenía más sentimientos aparte de curiosidad; se sentía muy impaciente y ansioso. Necesitaba saber que estaba pasando pero ya no podía preguntarle a la castaña que estaba a su lado por lo que debía esperar.

Toyama tomo asiento en el lugar que le habían designado y el profesor dio por fin comienzo a su clase. En mitad de ésta, Kintaro se había girado un par de veces para entablar conversación con la castaña. Lo que había molestado al profesor, quien finalmente se rindió. Ya estaba advertido que el chico era muy hiperactivo.

-Ne, Sakuno-chan… - Inicio el dueño del tenis salvaje.

-¿ _Sakuno-chan?/¿Sakuno-chan? –_ Fue la exclamación mental de la pareja que se encontraba detrás del pelirrojo. Claro que una de las exclamaciones fue con sorpresa y la otra con un deje de recelo. Adivinen a quien correspondió cada una de las expresiones.

-Ne, ne, Saku-chan? – Insistió Toyama al verse ignorado por una absorta Sakuno.

Ryoma casi muere atorado por algo inexistente.

-Diimme Too-oyama-san – Comenzó la cobriza.

-Toyama-san? Jajajajaja – estallo en carcajadas – Puedes llamarme Kin-chan, no es necesario que seas tan formal ajajaja, después de todo vamos a vivir juntos – Remato el chico.

Ahora si Ryoma perdió la poca cordura que le quedaba, se levantó precipitadamente de su asiento llamando la atención de toda la clase.

-¿Sr. Echizen tiene alguna duda? – Cuestiono el profesor, un poco cansado de tanta interrupción.

-Practicas – Fue lo único que pronuncio y salió rápidamente del salón, con un tic en su ojo derecho que le era imposible calmar.

Hace un año que habían autorizado a los alumnos a retirarse antes de sus clases si sus prácticas así lo requerían. Por lo que los profesores ni se molestaban al respecto.

Sakuno pestañeo sorprendida por la actitud de Ryoma; ella sabía perfectamente que no tenía prácticas a estas horas. Miro al frente y se encontró con una alegre sonrisa, aquello provoco que una sincera sonrisa se posara sobre sus labios; ¡Lo del pelirrojo era contagioso!

En la azotea del edificio de Seigaku, se encontraba un ojiambar echando humos. Generalmente iba a ese lugar a dormir, pero en ese momento se encontraba demasiado molesto. No entendía nada, porque el chico mono viviría en la casa de Ryusaki; aquello era estúpido. Tendría que averiguarlo de alguna manera.

Ryoma sonrió pero aquello no se reflejó en su mirada; no era una sonrisa arrogante como acostumbraba, era una sonrisa melancólica. Sakuno lo había afectado a tal punto que a veces no se reconocía a sí mismo. Obviamente, para el resto del mundo él no había cambiado en nada; seguía siendo el frio y arrogante príncipe del tenis. Pero la verdad es que ahora tenía emociones en su interior que lo impulsaban a hacer cosas que para él antes eran impensadas.

Ryoma no volvió por el resto de la clase de Matemáticas y aquello preocupo a Sakuno; quizás le había sucedido algo. Aunque ahora no tenía el derecho de preguntar, ella lo seguía amando por lo que la inquietaba cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con él.

-Ne, Saku-chan – menciono el pelirrojo haciendo volver a la tierra a la castaña.

-Dime Kintaro-kun – respondió con un poco más de confianza.

-Aún no puedo participar de las prácticas de tenis por los papeles de mi traslado – le conto el muchacho mientras caminaban a la cafetería – Por lo que me gustaría ir a conocer un poco la zona donde viviré, ¿tú podrías acompañarme? – termino con una gran sonrisa.

Aquello tomo por sorpresa a Sakuno, no estaba acostumbrada a andar por ahí sola con algún muchacho; salvo por Ryoma. Bueno, Toyama iba a vivir con ella y su abuela por seis meses, por lo que suponía estaba bien acompañarlo.

-Claro Kintaro-kun, no hay problema –

-Gracias Saku! – el chico estaba muy feliz, tanto que no se dio cuenta de lo que hacía.

Estrecho a la muchacha fuertemente contra su pecho, de una forma bastante comprometedora. Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que había algo más que una amistad entre ellos.

-Toyama-kun – llamo Sakuno mientras se separaba un poco sin romper el abrazo, coloco sus manos en su pecho para mantener la distancia y alzo la mirada.

Aquello no había sido buena idea. El mencionado inclino su cabeza en dirección a Sakuno, en el mismo momento que la chica alzaba la mirada. Ambos quedaron estáticos, sus rostros se encontraban muy cerca. Sakuno por unos segundos se perdió en la miraba de Kintaro, le llamaba la atención como podía ver a través de ella tanta honestidad e ingenuidad. El chico comenzó lentamente a acercarse, atraído sin darse cuenta. Sakuno se espantó ante aquello, no sabía cómo huir.

De un momento a otro, estaba lejos del pelirrojo. Había sido bruscamente alejada.

-Ryusaki – menciono fríamente el recién llegado – Ven conmigo.

Sakuno estaba muy nerviosa, Ryoma muy furioso. Seguro las cosas iban a acabar peor entre ellos. El príncipe caminaba rápidamente por el pasillo de Seigaku en dirección a la azotea.

- _¿Qué demonios fue eso?_ – Pensaba Echizen – _Si hubiera llegado 1 minuto después…_

Por fin llego a su destino, ingreso a la azotea aun echando humos y sosteniendo fuertemente a la chica. Ni cuenta se había dado que estaba apretando con demasiada fuerza la muñeca de Sakuno.

Se giró enfrentado a la castaña y sin soltarla en ningún un momento. Lo que vio Sakuno la dejo helada; Ryoma la miraba con furia. Pero había algo más en su mirada… había dolor. Primera vez que había visto aquella expresión en los ojos de su príncipe. Se alarmo, que podría haber pasado para que tuviera aquella mirada tan poco común en él.

-Así que por eso rompiste – escupió el chico

Sakuno pestañeo confundida, al no entender a qué se refería Ryoma y él por supuesto que conocía esa mirada de la castaña.

-Te veías muy cómoda en los brazos de ese idiota – volvió a atacar – Ahora entiendo todo – continuo Ryoma entrecerrando sus ojos.

Ella lo miraba aun sin comprender, hasta que le cayó la teja. Ryoma hablaba de Kintaro y al parecer había mal entendido lo que había visto; bueno quizás la vista de Ryoma no estaba tan mal...

-Estas equivocado Echizen-san – replico la muchacha – Kintaro-kun es solo un compañero.

-Mpfh – fue el único sonido de parte de él, aludiendo a que no creía en sus palabras.

-Echizen no entiendo porque estamos hablando de esto ahora, nosotros ya no… - La frase quedó en el aire.

Ella no podía continuar hablando, pues un nudo se había formado en su garganta. Llevaba días ansiando poder hablar con su ex novio, pero no así, no quería eso.

-Echizen-san Echizen-san – remendó mordazmente Ryoma mientras se acercaba a Sakuno.

Aquello había provocado que ella retrocediera hasta que su espalda quedara pegada al muro junto a la puerta y con Ryoma invadiendo su espacio personal. A pesar de que la poca distancia entre ellos le gustaba demasiado, ella sabía que no estaba bien. El chico se veía muy ofuscado.

-Ryo... Echizen-san – se corrigió Sakuno – Suéltame, por favor…

-No quiero, mada mada dane Ryusaki – dijo el chico con una arrogante sonrisa.

Y antes que se diera cuenta estaba siendo besada salvajemente por él. Ella intento zafarse de aquello, pero no lo logro. Ryoma la tenía inmovilizada con su cuerpo y ni siquiera podía mover sus manos ya que eran fuertemente sujetadas por las de él.

Poco a poco, el beso pasó de ser salvaje a dulce y tierno; como los que compartían cuando aún eran novios, como el que se dieron la primera vez que Ryoma se atrevió a besarla. Sakuno cerró lentamente los ojos y dejo de luchar. El chico soltó sus muñecas y poso su mano derecha en la cintura de la chica atrayéndola aún más, mientras que su mano izquierda acaricio la mejilla contraria. Sakuno por su parte y presa de la necesidad que tenia de ese beso, coloco sus manos sobre el pecho de Ryoma. Se aferró fuertemente a la camisa del muchacho, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir jamás. Estaban llenos de ansiedad el uno por el otro, jamás habían compartido tal cercanía.

El aire comenzaba a escasear y empezaron a separarse lentamente, agitados con el corazón latiendo a gran velocidad. Sakuno estaba segura que a esa distancia Ryoma podría escuchar su alocado corazón y aquello la hacía sonrojar.

El chico apoyo su frente en la contraria y se quedó ahí, tranquilizando su respiración. Había querido probar esos labios desde hace tres malditas semanas y su memoria no le hacía justicia a lo que sentía cuando besaba a Sakuno.

Ambos abrieron los ojos lentamente para ver la mirada del otro. Los ojos de Sakuno brillaban, incluso se encontraban un poco acuosos. Los de Ryoma estaban llenos de tranquilada. Ya no había rastro de dolor en ellos.

-¿Por qué…? – Pronuncio ella con temor a romper el momento que estaban viviendo.

Con sus palabras, el muchacho se puso tenso. No quería responder aquella pregunta, su orgullo no se lo iba a permitir; no podía decirle que la extrañaba a tal punto que no había sido demasiado consciente de sus actos cuando la beso.

Ryoma rompió todo contacto físico que había entre ellos. Se alejó de ella y le dio la espalda. Sabía que si la veía a los ojos no podría decir lo que venía; sus sentimientos no se lo iban a permitir pero su orgullo le recordaba cada segundo que ella había terminado con él.

-Puedes irte Ryusaki… - Medio ordeno y pidió Ryoma.

Su voz se encontraba llena de indecisión pero Sakuno no noto aquello; abrió sus ojos sorprendida. Aquello le había dolido, le había dolido demasiado. La muchacha se encerró en su pesar y solo logro ver la actitud fría de Ryoma. Salió de ahí lo más rápido que sus lágrimas le permitieron; finalmente comprendió que él no la quería y solo jugaba con ella, había tomado la decisión correcta al terminar aquella relación unilateral.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios! Los Voy a responder apenas pueda.

Espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capitulo. Gomen si hay algunas fallas ortograficas!

Nos leemos!


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3 "DESTINO"

Había pasado una semana desde el incidente en la azotea y nuestros protagonistas estaban más alejados que nunca; No había miradas y ya ni siquiera había saludos cordiales. Aquel beso solo había empeorado todo entre ellos.

Sakuno se encontraba aun consternada por lo acontecido; ese día llegó a casa y lloró hasta dormirse. Su abuela y Kintaro no habían dicho nada al respecto, pero seguro la habían escuchado por la noche. Aunque ya había aprendido a fingir una sonrisa perfecta, había personas que la conocían demasiado bien como para engañarlos. Decidió no contarle a nadie el tema del beso, ni siquiera a su mejor amiga; la que parecía tener un radar de situaciones catastróficas de Ryusaki Sakuno, ya que andaba pegada a ella como lapa y no la dejaba en paz.

Por su parte el príncipe andaba más huraño de lo habitual; prácticamente no hablaba y nadie se atrevía a preguntarle el porqué de su comportamiento. Ahora que los senpais se habían graduado, ya no quedaba nadie demasiado cercano a él. Su enojo y rabia contenida estaba siendo expulsada a través de los entrenamientos; pobre el infeliz que caía en desgracia al ser su contrincante.

La única que sabía a qué correspondía su terrible mal humor era la entrenadora. Aquella mujer mayor sabía muy bien porque el pequeño capitán se encontraba tan ofuscado. Era cosa de sumar uno más uno. Sakuno como alma en pena y Ryoma con un humor de los mil demonios; era una ecuación bastante simple. Seguro algo había pasado entre ellos.

Hasta el momento había optado por no entrometerse en la relación de los menores ya que pensaba que podrían arreglar sus problemas. Sabía perfectamente que su nieta amaba al menor de los Echizen y también sabía que el muchacho la adoraba, por mucho que intentara esconderlo.

-Sakuno-chan, ¿Hacemos pareja para el trabajo de ciencias? – pregunto entusiasta como siempre Kintaro.

-Claro Kintaro-kun – respondió en modo sonrisa la chica – Hay que esperar las indicaciones de la profesora.

Eran las 8 de la mañana y estaba por comenzar la clase de Ciencias. La maestra ya les había dicho con anterioridad que hoy les haría saber el tema de su proyecto anual y como debían llevarlo a cabo. Ahora se encontraba pasando asistencia, para luego comenzar con la clase.

-Bueno como ya les había comentado, ahora empezaremos a trabajar en el proyecto anual de Ciencias – indico la profesora poniéndose de pie – Esta vez he decidido escoger yo las parejas – dijo causando conmoción en los alumnos.

Se escucharon reclamos por parte de la mayoría de la clase, ya que seguramente no quedarían con quien querían trabajar.

-Bien, voy a comenzar nombrando a las parejas y cada una le asignare un tema en el cual deben trabajar – prosiguió sacando una hoja e ignorando olímpicamente todos los reclamos – Arizawa con Yukihito, les toca el cambio climático; Sakaki con Hiroki, ustedes verán el impacto ambiental de una termoeléctrica; Aoyama con Nakamura…

La profesora seguía nombrando a cada uno de los alumnos con solemne lentitud. Algunos estaban ansiosos por saber a quién iban a tener de compañero; otros nerviosos y otros asustados porque no querían trabajar con ciertas personas. Las chicas morían por escuchar su apellido junto al del capitán del club de tenis; ahora que sabían que se encontraba soltero, todas habían revivido sus esperanzas. Aunque existía una excepción, había una chica pidiéndoles a todos los Dioses que no la emparejaran con su ex.

-Echizen con… - dijo la mujer dejando en suspenso a más de alguna – Ryusaki, les toca el conflicto entre comunidades étnicas y el gobierno; Takanashi con Nagano, les toca la obesidad mundial…

Los profesores sabían que todas las muchachitas se volvían locas por el pequeño capitán, por lo que su mejor opción era la chica de las trenzas; ella seguramente si iba a trabajar.

Sakuno ya no escuchaba a la profesora, estaba totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos. Porque Dios le ponía pruebas tan difíciles. Como se supone que iba a trabajar con Ryoma si este ni siquiera la saludaba; seguramente iba a ser muy incómodo. Kintaro la observaba con tristeza, no sabía qué podía hacer para ayudar a la castaña. Ryoma había escuchado y sonría para sus adentros; aunque no lo admitiese le gustaba que su pareja de equipo fuera su ex novia.

-Como ya les dije, estas parejas son definitivas, no pueden cambiarse. De este proyecto depende su evaluación final, por lo que deben prepararse mucho; Haremos exposiciones semanales y un debate final antes que acabe el semestre – dijo la maestra Reika – Por hoy colóquense de acuerdo con su pareja sobre el tema asignado – dijo ella volviendo a sentarse.

La maestra era totalmente ignorante de la situación de la castaña. Sakuno con aquel emparejamiento seguramente iba a envejecer al menos 10 años.

Sakuno se giró en su asiento en dirección a Ryoma; había decidido que era mejor hacer el trabajo ella sola, solo debía informárselo al ambarino y ya está. Era muy fácil… ¿O no?

-EE-echizen – tartamudeo la menor.

Aquello había provocado un júbilo interno en Ryoma; otra vez sus tartamudeos eran para y por él.

El chico se enderezo y se giró para mirarla. Sakuno se asustó y retrocedió instintivamente unos centímetros. La mirada dorada del chico la perturbaba, se sentía indefensa cuando la miraba así.

-Creo q-qque es mejor que hag-ggaamos el trabajo por ss-eparado – Termino la castaña y se maldijo internamente – _¿A que vienen estos tartamudeos ahora_? – Se reprendió mentalmente.

El chico levanto una ceja – ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo sola? – pregunto bastante rudo – Lo dudo. Hoy en mi casa a las 18 horas – dijo el príncipe poniéndose de pie y saliendo del aula.

Sakuno había quedado ahí, sin moverse ni siquiera un poco. Como si el chico todavía siguiera frente a ella.

-Ne, Sakuno-chan – la llamo el pelirrojo agitando su mano delante de la cara de la chica.

Sakuno despertó de su trance y se encontró con una cara masculina muy cerca de la suya; pestaño y se levantó demasiado rápido para su propio bien. Se sobo la sien ya que le había dolido la cabeza por el rápido y brusco movimiento que había hecho. Debía mejorar ese aspecto de ella; de lo contrario iba a terminar en el suelo.

-Debo salir un momento – dijo antes de salir a paso rápido del salón.

Kin-chan se quedó de pie observando como la castaña se iba. Estaba muy preocupado por ella. Aun no entendía muy bien que pasaba pero estaba seguro que el comportamiento de Sakuno tenía relación directa con Koshimae. Debía investigar porque esos dos eran tan extraños entre ellos; ya que estaba claro que ella no le iba a contar nada. El chico aun no entendía por qué le importaba tanto la muchacha, no era habitual en él inmiscuirse en temas que no eran relacionados al tenis.

El día en Seigaku transcurrió normal, más clases y más maestros molestos por las interrupciones y por la poca atención que les daban sus alumnos. Había una castaña en particular que se encontraba en su mundo, un príncipe durmiente y un pelirrojo demasiado hablador.

Ryusaki-sensei ya había escuchado en la sala de maestros sobre el trio de la discordia. Los maestros estaban conversando de lo ausente que se encontraba la nieta de la entrenadora, del nuevo chico hiperactivo y de la sombría actitud de Ryoma. Ya de por si estaban acostumbrados a la actitud del príncipe, lo de la chica era nuevo y el pelirrojo un adicional indeseado.

Las clases por fin terminaban y los alumnos se iban felices a sus hogares. Hoy no había práctica de ningún club, pues tocaba limpieza general por parte de Seigaku.

-SAKUNO! SAKU-CHAAAN! – gritaba Tomoka desde la entra del edificio; cuando vio que su objetivo se giraba a verla echo a correr.

Sakuno se encontraba en la entrada de Seigaku, dispuesta a ir a casa. Tenía muchas cosas que pensar y debía analizar como enfrentaría al príncipe ese mismo día por la tarde.

-Ne, Saku-chan – llamo su atención la recién llegada – Necesito contarte algo – dijo emocionada la chica gritona.

-Claro Tomo-chan – respondió Sakuno viendo como del edificio también venia saliendo el pelirrojo.

-Tengo cuatro boletos para el cine, para mañana en la tarde – dijo algo nerviosa Tomoka – Quería saber si te gustaría venir conmigo… -

-Pero Tomo-chan, iras con Kaido-senpai? – Pregunto Sakuno, viendo como la otra solo asentía – No me gusta ser mal tercio – dijo con amargura la castaña.

-Vamos Saku-chan! Nunca serias mal tercio; además dije C-U-A-T-R-O – dijo la chica del lunar recalcando cada letra – Puedes invitar a alguien – Remato Tomoka.

La cara de Sakuno se contrajo por un momento, ella no tenía ganas de andar por ahí en una "cita". Por mucho que ahora no tuviera novio, aun quería al único que había tenido.

-Tomo-chan lo siento pero prefiero no ir, además a quien…

-Saaaaku-chaaaan! – grito un pelirrojo llamando la atención de más estudiantes al rededor.

Ambas chicas se voltearon al escuchar el grito y vieron como Kintaro se acercaba con una gran sonrisa y muy animado. Tomoka por un momento sonrió con malicia, ya sabía perfectamente lo que haría.

-Toyama-kun – se adelantó una de las chicas – ¿Quieres venir mañana al cine con nosotras? – pregunto Tomoka con los ojos brillando por la emoción.

Quizás el pelirrojo era el indicado para hacer feliz a su mejor amiga; y si era así, ella iba a mover todas sus fichas para ayudar a que sucediera.

-¡Tomo chan! – la llamo molesta la chica de las trenzas, a la vez que inflaba sus mejillas en actitud infantil.

Aquello fue captado por unos ojos gatunos y no le gustó nada como su ex novia se comportaba delante del fastidioso pelirrojo; le hervía la sangre. Pero nada podía hacer.

Tomoka se dio cuenta de la presencia del príncipe y noto que estaba pendiente de ellos, bueno más bien de Sakuno. Por segunda vez en el día, sonreía con verdadera malicia; era hora de hacer pagar al pequeño y arrogante capitán.

-Saku no tienes por qué avergonzarte, finalmente es solo ir al cine – pronuncio más elevado para que Ryoma pudiera escucharla – Seguro Tooyama-kun estará feliz de acompañarnos – dijo dirigiendo su mirada al pelirrojo.

-Jajaja sii, ¡quiero ir! – dijo entre risas Kintaro – Ne, amiga de Saku-chan, puedes llamarme Kintaro – termino sonriente el pelirrojo.

Tomoka sonrió, su plan estaba funcionando – Genial Kin-chan, entonces mañana nos juntamos en la estación Nanboku a las 17 horas – dijo mirando a ambos.

-Está bien… - dijo resignada la pequeña del clan Ryusaki.

Ryoma justo pasaba por el costado de ellos, iba con su gélida mirada al frente como si nada pudiera perturbarlo pero con los puños fuertemente apretados. Estaba que tomaba a la castaña y la sacaba de ahí a rastras si era necesario, pero debía contenerse. Siguió su camino hasta perderse de vista.

La castaña iba junto a Kintaro caminando a la casa; éste le hablaba hasta por los codos y ella no estaba escuchando realmente. Iba totalmente sumergida en sus pensamientos, aunque aparentaba tranquilidad por dentro era un remolino de emociones. Quería correr y gritar como una loca, pero seguro eso ser vería bastante fatal.

Estaba muy preocupada por lo que sucedería aquella tarde. Tenía muchas ganas de dejar plantado al príncipe pero su sentido de la responsabilidad se lo impedía. Siempre había tenido calificaciones sobresalientes en Ciencias y no podía echarlo todo por la borda por la situación que la estaba volviendo loca.

-Ne Saku – dijo Kintaro moviendo una mano delante del rostro de la castaña – ¿Me estas escuchando?

Aquello provoco un salto en Sakuno, instintivamente retrocedió un paso. No quería más malos entendidos con el pelirrojo.

-Lo siento Kintaro-kun, ¿qué decías?

-Que si quieres que te acompañe a la casa de Koshimae – volvió a repetir sonriente el chico.

Sakuno parpadeo confundida.

-No te preocupes Kintaro-kun, puedo ir sola – dijo la chica intentando sonreír.

La tarde paso demasiado rápida para Sakuno y muy lenta para Ryoma. Sin admitirlo, ambos ansiaban demasiado aquel encuentro. Ella paso la tarde escogiendo que ropa usar, hace casi un mes que no visitaba la casa Echizen y hace el mismo tiempo que no veía a Ryoma fuera de la escuela. ¡Estaba realmente nerviosa! Estaba claro que no debía sentir aquella emoción, pero no podía evitarlo.

Por su parte Ryoma había estado encerrado en su habitación desde que llego a la casa. Había estado ordenando un poco, aunque tampoco quería que la chica se diera cuenta que lo hacía porque lo iba a visitar. Se ducho y volvió a su habitación. Hablo con su madre sobre la visitante y le advirtió que no se hiciera ilusiones, solo harían un trabajo para el instituto.

En el tiempo que duro su noviazgo, la familia Echizen había tomado gran aprecio a Sakuno. La chica era una dulce señorita y se notaba a kilómetros que amaba al príncipe. Además, personas tan cercanas como Rinko Echizen, habían notado los cambios positivos que producía la castaña en su hijo menor. Por este motivo habían quedado muy decepcionados cuando la pareja termino su relación.

Ya eran las 17:50 horas y según el chico seguro ella llegaría tarde, por lo que Ryoma salió de la casa en dirección a la parada de autobús para encontrarse con la castaña.

Llego en punto a las 18 horas y ni una sola señal de la chica. Observo su celular, habían pasado 5 minutos desde que esperaba en la parada.

- _Es tarde, hay cosas que no cambian –_ pensaba Ryoma con una media sonrisa.

10 minutos más tuvieron que pasar para ver aparecer a la castaña. Se bajó tan apurada del bus que tropezó y estuvo a punto de caer si no hubiera sido por Ryoma. Este la tenía firmemente sujeta por la cintura, abrazándola por completo. Sakuno se sonrojo bastante frente a la cercanía y contacto con el príncipe. Aquello hizo sonreír de forma arrogante a su salvador, en serio que extrañaba a la chica.

-Torpe – fue lo único que pronuncio el chico antes de soltarla y empezar a caminar.

Sakuno inflo sus mejillas en aquella actitud infantil tan característica de ella.

-¡Mou.. Ryoma-kun!

El chico paró en seco; después de semanas volvía a escuchar como solía llamarlo la chica para reprenderlo por meterse con ella. Sakuno se llevó ambas manos a la boca en actitud de sorpresa; Aquellas palabras habían salido de sus labios sin su consentimiento.

Ryoma volvió los pasos que había caminado y quedo frente a ella. La miraba y sonreía, pero no una sonrisa arrogante, sino una sonrisa melancólica y una mirada nuevamente triste. Los ojos de Sakuno se abrieron con sorpresa, parecía un niño al que le habían arrebatado su más preciado tesoro.

-Come on… - fue la corta frase del príncipe antes de tomar una de las manos de la castaña y empezar a caminar de nuevo.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4 "COMPLICACIONES"

Sakuno ya se encontraba instalada en la habitación del chico; lo que había pasado hace solo unos minutos aun la tenía muy nerviosa. Había caminado nuevamente de la mano de Ryoma-kun y aunque sabía muy bien que no debió permitirlo, se había sentido en paz y llena de calidez.

- _No entiendo porque me miraba de esa forma, si él… -_ la chica freno sus pensamientos, no quería recordar momentos dolorosos.

Ryoma se encontraba en la planta baja preparando el té, se encontraba muy metido en sus pensamientos.

- _Maldicion! –_ pensó mientras se pasaba una mano por sus cabellos en gesto de exasperación, se encontraba molesto y emocionado a la vez – _Necesito una explicación –_ pensó el chico.

A la fecha, era un misterio para Ryoma el motivo de su separación con la chica. Un día había empezado a ignorarlo y dos días después le había dicho que no quería seguir con aquello. No le dio motivos y él con el orgullo más abajo del suelo no los había pedido tampoco. Solo había pronunciado un simple "ok" y un "nos vemos", y había dejado sola ahí a la castaña. Él no era de pensar demasiado las cosas y si bien no lo demostraba, le había dolido mucho toda la situación. Y para rematar no entendía porque la castaña se había alejado de él si realmente lo quería.

- _Rara –_ pensó el príncipe con una sonrisa mientras subía las escaleras.

Ryoma dejo la bandeja en la mesa, traía dos tazas. Una de té para la muchacha y otra de leche para él.

-Graa-acias – menciono bajo la castaña – Voy a ir por azúcar…

-Tiene – interrumpió Ryoma; él sabía perfectamente cómo le gustaba el té.

Sakuno acerco la taza a sus labios y bebió. Grande fue su sorpresa; era té de rosas, su preferido y además con la cuota justa de azúcar. Aquello provoco que sus ojos se volvieran cristalinos, le costó mucho controlar su emoción. Ryoma noto aquello y no pudo más que sonreír; la chica lo enternecía, llegaba a sus sentimientos como nadie más lo hacía.

-Empecemos el trabajo – dijo el chico prendiendo su laptop.

Llevaban una hora en absoluto silencio, buscando información para empezar a redactar su primer informe. Debían hacer un informe escrito y además una presentación para exponer ante sus compañeros, generar debate.

Así como estaban no iban a avanzar mucho, ya que debían discutir ideas entre ellos. Ryoma sabía muy bien esto y también sabía que la chica no le iba a dirigir la palabra a menos que él lo hiciera.

-Ryusaki – dijo llamando la atención de Sakuno.

-Dimme… – dijo algo sobresaltada la muchacha.

-Qué opinas de este párrafo – le cuestiono Ryoma acercándose a ella mientras le mostraba una hoja que llevaba rato escribiendo.

Ambos se acercaron al mismo tiempo, provocando que sus rostros quedaran a unos centímetros de distancia. Ella enrojeció al instante y él sonrió en respuesta. Le encantaba ver como se sonrojaba.

-Mee parece bie-een – le replico la chica – Quizzas debamos incluir la historia de la-aas comunidades pa-aara que este más completo – dijo con la miraba baja.

Ryoma estaba complacido por el efecto que causaba en ella. Se agacho un poco para encontrar la mirada de Sakuno, haciendo que esta se sonrojara hasta la raíz. La chica retrocedió de forma automática ya que Ryoma la había sorprendido con aquel movimiento.

-No ha-aagas eso por favor – dijo avergonzada y complemente roja Sakuno.

-¿Por qué? – interrogo con una sonrisa burlona el aludido, aquello lo divertía.

Sakuno abrió los ojos como plato. En su mente no estaba programada aquella respuesta/pregunta por parte del príncipe.

-Poorquee no correespon-de – tartamudeo Sakuno, sus nervios estaban destrozados.

Ryoma sonrió ante eso, le encantaba picar a la chica. Miro la hora y se dio cuenta que era bastante tarde, debía dejar ir a la castaña.

-Ok, dejémoslo por hoy. Mañana a la misma hora – menciono el chico.

-Mañana no puedo – dijo de forma automática la chica, al recordar su compromiso con Tomo-chan.

La mirada de Ryoma se ensombreció y apretó la mandíbula de forma inconsciente; lo estaba dejando de lado por salir a divertirse con el chico mono. Su expresión se endureció y sus palabras fueron más rudas de lo que hubiese querido.

-Como quieras Ryusaki – escupió fríamente mientras se levantaba.

Sakuno por un momento se arrepintió de haber dicho aquellas palabras, no quería hacer enfadar a su compañero de grupo. El chico cambiaba de ánimo muy rápido y eso la confundía bastante. Se levantó y tomo sus cosas para retirarse de la casa Echizen.

Salieron ambos rumbo a la parada del autobús, ella había insistido en que no era necesario y él por supuesto que la había ignorado.

Después de caminar unos minutos en silencio, llegaron a la parada. Había helado bastante y la chica solo traía un delgado suéter. Ryoma sonrió para sus adentros; cuan bien conocía a la castaña. Estaba acostumbrado a que ésta siempre saliera sin chaqueta y él otorgarle la suya. Se desprendió de su abrigo y lo coloco sobre los hombros de la menor.

Sakuno se sorprendió ante la acción de Ryoma, mas no se quejó y disfruto del calor que le brindaba el abrigo. Cerró los ojos e inspiro el aroma que hace algunas semanas era tan familiar para ella. A pesar que el contacto físico entre ellos era mínimo, siempre terminaba oliendo a perfume de Ryoma. Aun con los ojos cerrados, la evocación de ese recuerdo la hizo sonreír de manera genuina.

El chico al contemplarla también sonrió y siendo totalmente consciente de sus actos, la abrazo. Rodeo con sus brazos a Sakuno y acomodo su rostro cerca del cuello de la menor. Sakuno pestañeo confundida mas no hizo nada para romper el contacto. Ryoma imitando a la castaña, inspiro y disfruto de aquel aroma a cereza que tanto extrañaba.

-¿Ryoma-kun? – Habían pasado unos minutos y el chico no se movía. Sakuno había comenzado a preocuparse.

Él sonrío aun abrazando a la chica; le gustaba demasiado como sonaba su nombre cuando ella lo pronunciaba. Con los minutos Sakuno había correspondido el abrazo; lo necesitaba y mucho. Ella amaba demasiado a ese egocéntrico y orgulloso príncipe. Simplemente no podía resistirse a sus sentimientos.

-Mmm… – fue la única respuesta del príncipe.

Ryoma se alejó un poco de ella sin romper el abrazo por completo. La miro directo a los ojos, como buscando respuesta a una pregunta que aún no formulaba. Su orgullo no lo dejaba pronunciar las palabras que resonaban insistentes en su mente y era demasiado cabezota para ceder.

-Ya deberías irte – dijo Ryoma con pesar.

-Que-erias preguntarme algo – dijo Sakuno armándose de valor.

Por un segundo los ojos de Ryoma se abrieron un poco más de lo normal. No esperaba que la chica lo enfrentara y adivinara lo que quería hacer. Rápidamente recobro la compostura y las palabras salieron sin esperar su permiso.

-Necesito el motivo –

Esa, definitivamente, no era una pregunta. Sakuno empalideció y se puso tensa; él arrugo un poco la frente, no le gustaba la reacción de la castaña. Ryoma se alejó de ella y rompió por completo el abrazo; su mirada se endureció y todo rastro de ternura desapareció de él.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio, sin disposición alguna de aclarar las dudas del peliverde. Ya se sentía bastante estúpida; sus sentimientos hacia el príncipe la hacían ceder ante el acercamiento del chico. Pero la verdad era que no debía; él le había fallado de la peor forma. Por su propia sanidad mental había decidido perdonar y olvidar, y también alejarse de él.

Sakuno lo observo, la mirada gatuna estaba llena de frustración y enojo.

-Ok, nos vemos – pronuncio frio como el hielo Ryoma, se dio media vuelta y camino retornando a su hogar.

La chica se quedó ahí de pie, ni siquiera miro por donde el príncipe ya se había perdido; solo se podía apreciar como el abrigo de Ryoma era empapado por gruesas lágrimas; Sakuno recordó claramente el día que termino su relación con el príncipe y cómo éste había aceptado su decisión sin hacer ningún comentario.

Al día siguiente todo iba normal, entre clases y descansos. Osakada estaba más emocionada de lo normal, su novio había conseguido cuatro entradas para la avant premiere de la Mujer Maravilla y ella moría por ver esa película. Esta demás decir que hacia tal escandalo para que cierto tenista y no pelirrojo precisamente, se enterara y se muriera de los celos; ya que andaba gritando a los cuatro vientos que era una cita doble.

Sakuno se avergonzaba y esperaba que la tierra se la tragase, pero eso no pasaba. Dios la odiaba realmente. Se encontraban en la clase de Arte, la última del día y aun recordaba como en la mañana le había tocado hacer pareja con Ryoma en la clase de Gimnasia.

Unas cuantas horas antes…

Todos los alumnos se encontraban sentados en el suelo del gimnasio, esperando las indicaciones del profesor. Era el último día de la semana y eso los tenía a todos más animados.

-Bien, hoy no haremos mucho ejercicio – empezó el profesor – Planificaran una guía de entrenamiento y alimentación saludable suficiente para los siete días de la semana. Esto es un proyecto que se está haciendo con todas las clases –

No se hicieron esperar los murmullos por parte de los alumnos, ya que habían escuchado de amigos de otras clases acerca de esta actividad.

-Como la mayoría ya sabe, en parejas desarrollarán este menú de entrenamiento y comida que deberán poner en practica durante una semana; hoy los voy a medir y pesar para que en una semana veamos los resultados. Empezare a nombrar las parejas – anuncio el maestro volviendo a causar conmoción entre los alumnos.

Sakuno sintió como si estuviera dentro de alguna clase de deja vú; tanta fue su impresión que se le escaparon los colores del rostro. No podía tener tan mala suerte.

Se encontraba con su cabeza escondida entre sus brazos… ¡Otra vez le tocaba con Ryoma! ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible?

Ryoma se acercó a ella, su rostro no decía nada. Había elegido dejar a la castaña en paz, él tenía su orgullo y no iba a pisotearlo más ni por Ryusaki ni por nadie. Ella había tomado su decisión y él no haría nada para hacerla cambiar, es más había decidido alejarse lo más posible de ella.

-Ryusaki – Menciono en tono normal, frio – Vamos a trabajar afuera – ordeno caminando el príncipe.

No quería estar ahí con toda la clase pendiente de ellos dos, era bastante incómodo. Sakuno se levantó y siguió al chico. Llegaron al jardín trasero de la escuela, él se dejó caer y empezó a anotar en su cuaderno. Sakuno solo lo observo, aun sin sentarse.

-Tú has la planificación alimenticia – dijo Ryoma sin levantar la vista de su cuaderno – Yo hare la parte de los entrenamientos.

Sakuno se sentó en el pasto frente a Ryoma. Algo no andaba bien, el príncipe no le había sonreído ni una sola vez y con suerte la había mirado.

Comenzó a escribir lo que creía correcto en un menú saludable. Le encantaba cocinar y estaba muy enterada de las dietas que su abuela les daba a los futuros tenistas. Pasaron casi 40 minutos en total silencio, pero no era el silencio habitual entre ellos. Era un ambiente bastante incómodo y enrarecido.

-Termine – dijo de pronto el chico – ¿Cuánto te falta?

-Ehh, solo sábado y domingo – respondió la castaña; al no estar nerviosa sus tartamudeos desaparecían.

-Ok –

Ryoma dejo su cuaderno a un lado y se acostó por completo en el pasto, mientras esperaba a la castaña iba a intentar dormir un poco.

La nieta de la entrenadora siguió escribiendo su menú alimenticio, pero se sentía incomoda. De un momento a otro se envalentono y dejo su cuaderno de lado.

-Ryoma-kun… – dijo llamando al menor – Quiero sa-aaber algo…

-Mfh – dijo (?) el chico

Hubo un largo silencio por parte de la castaña.

-… Me engañaste… – dijo y no pregunto Sakuno.

Ryoma se levantó de golpe. Aquello no era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Quedo de frente a Sakuno y lo que vio en sus ojos lo dejo petrificado.

-Está bien, ss-si no quieres responder, dde-espues de todo… - Sakuno dejo la frase en el aire, su garganta estaba apretada y sus ojos a punto de llorar; no podía seguir con eso.

-¿¡Qué demonios!? – Exclamo el chico – Como…

-KOSHIMAAAAEEEE – fue abruptamente interrumpido.

Un pelirrojo corría a toda velocidad hacia ellos. Ryoma se levantó al tiempo que Kintaro llegaba.

-Koshimae la entrena... – Kintaro no pudo terminar, había sido agarrado por sorpresa por la camisa y no podía soltarse – ¿Koshimae que pasa? ¡Suéltame! – reclamaba el pelirrojo.

-Interrumpes – dijo cortante el príncipe, estaba furioso.

Primero que había sido la estúpida afirmación de Ryusaki, segundo el tonto chico mono los interrumpía y metía sus narices donde no le correspondía.

Lo que no sabía Ryoma es que estaba siendo víctima de algo llamado celos.

-Echizen-san suéltalo – dijo Sakuno parándose rápido y tirando del brazo al chico para que soltara al pelirrojo.

- _¿Echizen-san? –_ pensaron ambos chicos.

Ryoma soltó bruscamente a Kintaro, los escudriño con la mirada a ambos y se fue de ahí a paso calmado, pero con la mandíbula tensa, estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo.

 _CONTINUARA..._

* * *

Bueno, ha pasado casi un año desde que empece a publicar esta historia y varios meses desde su ultima actualización. Les pido disculpas desde ya por la demora a quienes se dieron el tiempo de leerla. En ningún momento pensé en abandonarla pero mi vida tuvo muchos cambios y no podía encontrar el tiempo suficiente para actualizar y seguir escribiendo. Espero que la retomen y sus sugerencias para seguir mejorando :) Mil gracias por leer!


End file.
